Cash flow refers to the movement of cash over a particular time period within a business or enterprise. The calculation of cash flow may be used as one measure to gauge financial health of the business. Managers in charge of cash flow management may use various tools to assist in making decisions involving cash flow including cash recyclers which allow a retail establishment to maintain and re-use an amount of currency on-site. The cash recycler may further calculate and manage use of cash flows in real-time.
Cash handling devices, such as cash recyclers, are being used in more locations, i.e., retails stores, and the like. However, in conventional systems, all requests for replenishment of funds or pick up of funds at a cash recycler are conducted at a financial institution. For instance, a cash recycler in need of additional funds will place a change order with the financial institution for the desired funds. A transport carrier will then transport the funds from the financial institution to the cash handling device. This arrangement can be inefficient and time consuming. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient method of replenishing and removing cash from cash handling devices.